Parallelities
by mindless-junk-247
Summary: The 'what could've' and 'what if's' of the show. These are the snippets of areas of the show where things could've taken a different path. The points in which you may have asked 'What if this happened'or that' Find out......
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, a series of one shots of the 'if's' and 'whats' that could have happened in the series and film. No specific orders and no plans made out. The chapter layouts may get stranger and stranger throughout. But enjoy, have fun, and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Joss is boss.

* * *

A mole on board? Mal couldn't believe his luck. It was going from bad to worse in just a single day. He never thought his luck was that bad.

Face set, he turned on his feet and quickly made his way towards the passenger dorms. The culprit was most likely somewhere else. Knocking on the doors he quickly passed on a short explanation of a slowing down before finally finding the empty room; Simon's.

From the moment Mal had saw him, dressed in his fancy clothes and acting all core like, an immediate distrust in the guy had grown. A clicking caught his ears, originating from the cargo bay.

Fists clenched by his side as he quietly made his way into the large open area to see the culprit examining that strange box he had brought aboard. Creeping up behind him he paused, waiting to be noticed by the man.

"Forget your toothpaste?" Mal asked as the pansy ass doc turned to face him. Not giving him a chance to answer he threw a punch, swiping at air.

For a moment, they froze. Simon stared at the outstretched fist from Mal's arm and flicked his gaze back to the startled man, "You missed," he stated.

"I know," Mal repeated. "Meant to." The Captain rebuked before taking a second shot and hitting his mark.

"Didn't that time though."


	2. Jail Break 1

Jayne squeaked as he was carted away into the 'jail cells' of Canton. The foreman had recognised him and had had him locked up immediately. Stripped of his coat, goggles, hat and knife, Jayne felt almost naked in the tiny box.

It didn't help none that it was hot as hell in the confined space. After a few minutes of forceful shuffling around, he managed to find a position more suited to his posture, albeit not the best. But he had to settle for it.

Grunting, he tried to peer through the darkness, to see the kind of hinges that were used. It was no good. They weren't the strongest of locks, but the lack of room prevented him from using his full weight to open the door by force.

* * *

Hours passed as he sat in the tiny box, a tiny bowl of left over 'food' being shuffled through a small gap at the bottom of the door. One sniff and Jayne was disgruntled already. He didn't want to touch it, never mind eat it.

But his growing hunger won out, forcing him to take hateful mouthfuls of the substance.

Time seemed to pass by so slowly that he felt he could have watched the grass grow. It was the chanting outside that caught his attention, that, and the increasing brightness of orange light flickering through the gaps in the woodwork of his 'cage'.

"Get back! I'm warning ya!" he could hear the foreman shouting. Shots sounded out and Jayne jumped a little as the chanting seemed to die down only a little bit. His stomach untwisted itself as the chanting grew again.

His attention was torn to the banging on his door. Moments later and the door to his cell was open, the happy and delightful faces of the townsfolk beaming back at him happily and proud of their job. "To the hero of Canton!" one of the men shouted out, earning a respective call across the whole crowd.

A small smile tickled the edges of his lips as he pushed his legs out and landed on the dirt.

* * *

Setting foot onto _Serenity_, Jayne grinned like a kid in a candy store as he strode through the cargo bay. Kaylee's shocked face soon turned to cheers as she ran up and greeted the man. "I thought you was in jail," she rambled on, worried that perhaps something was off about the whole 'Jayne-got-cuffed-and-thrown-in-the-sack' deal that she had witnessed.

"Lil Kaylee," Jayne swung an arm around her shoulders as he guided them through, "There are some good things to bein' a hero."

He never did elaborate to any of the crew how exactly he had gotten out. How would it sound if the Hero of Canton needed a whole town of folk to bust him out of a cell?

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope this chapter was a good read too. Like I said, it's little tweaks on how things actually happened and what could have happened.


End file.
